The Mystery Uncovered
by Cinder the Echidna
Summary: Sonic brought a new game home from school. It has strange powers and tells them their destiny.Many weird and woundful things happen. So R


A/N: Hey Cinder here. This is my first Sonic story. I hope you like it. By the way I don't own Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Princess Tikal, and Cream. By the way Tails is out of character for some parts (or is he?!). I hope you like this story. Tell me if you like it. kk 

"Wake up!!!!!!!" Tails yelled trying to get Knuckles up. "Wake up, wake up!!!!!"

"Give me five more minutes. Ok?" Knuckles said lifting his head slightly.

"Ok" Tails said and sat on Knuckles' bed.

"1…2…3…" Tails started to count.

" 4…5… Ok it's time to get up!!!! Get up. Get up. Get up" Tails yelled jumping up and down on Knuckles' bed.

"Shut up!!!" Knuckles yelled punching Tails as he went though the roof.

" Sometimes, I think Tails is stupider than me." Cinder said standing in the doorway of Knuckles' room.

- Later that day-

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching _The Grudge…_everyone except Sonic that is.

" Look everyone!" Sonic yelled running into the room with a board game in his hand.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

" Ooooo look Sonic has a game. Yay!!!" Sil said sarcastically looking back at the TV.

" Just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder… he exceeds." Knuckles said putting his arm around Rouge.

Sonic slumped into the kitchen with Tails following close behind.

"What game did you get, Sonic?" Tails asked picking up the game and looking at it. " Quest to Yamulia, The game of ultimate skill and tactics… You'll feel like your part of the game."

" What to play? Maybe if people see how much fun we're having they will want to play."

" OK. Besides if Knuckles plays it will give me a chance to beat him at something."

Sonic and Tails set up the game. It consisted of a series of cards, which had different tasks on them from feeding dwarves, to helping a wood elf find the queen, to defeating a dragon.

" Your roll!" Sonic said excited.

And the game began.

- 11:30 PM-

" I win…again." Sonic said looking bored with the game and tired.

" I'm really tired and everyone's asleep I think we should go to bed too." Tails forced through a yawn.

" Okay let's go to bed then." Sonic said half asleep.

Sonic and Tails trudged upstairs and plopped into each of their beds.

-12:00 AM-

Ding, Ding, Ding, the clock chimed.

The house shook rapidly but nobody seemed to notice. They were all-snug in their beds safe and sound… or were they?

-The next morning-

" Yes! Finally a morning without Tails jumping on my bed…for once." Knuckles said getting out of bed.

As soon as he got out of bed he heard a scream. He ran out his room only to see loads of vines and plants growing out of the carpet.

" Um…yeah. This is weird." Knuckles thought as he made his way to Cel's room. He opened the door and in Cel's room was a huge tree growing though her ceiling along with other exotic plants.

" OK. When I went to bed yesterday that tree defiantly wasn't there." Cel said running to join Knuckles by the door.

" Um… Let's go see if this is happening to anybody else. OK. Maybe it's one of Tails' experiments of something." Knuckles said walking out the door.

Cel stared at the tree in disbelief for a brief second then went to go join the Knuckles. As they looked in all the room's the found the same thing, they either had plants growing out of their carpets or a tree under their furniture. The last room to check was Cinder's. Knuckles reached for the doorknob slowly… slowly…still reaching… this is it… any time now.

"Oh my god. How long does it take you to open a doorknob?" Rouge said opening the door herself. When she opened the door everybody looked in awe. For what they saw was a spectacular sight.

" Hey you guy's know how this fountain got in my room. Huh? Is it a birthday present, is it.. Is it… Is it?" Cinder said jumping up and down. Suddenly her chills kicked in and she fell limp into the water. " Mmmm… Refreshing!!!" she said taking gulps of water.

" Is she always this way?" Tikal asked staring at Sil.

"Well not… no scratch that she's always an idiot." Sil said answering Tikal's question.

"And that's putting it lightly!" Cel broke in.

"Well we might as well check if the rest of the house is this way!" Knuckles said taking charge.

Knuckles and the gang went downstairs and it was the same as the bedrooms, exotic plants everywhere.

" Hey look, Sonic!" Tails said pointing to the game Sonic brought home the day before.

"The game seemed to make it's way on the living room floor somehow. Hmmm!" Cinder said trying to look sophisticated and intelligent but it wasn't working, it only looked like she was trying to cross her eyes and look at the sides of her head at the same time.

The game started to jump around rapidily. Then as quickly as it had started jumping around it stopped. Sonic and the gang looked at it with confusion. Then the game sprung open and a mysterious light emeged from the game. Everyone looked in awe.

" I have a mission you must all do." the gang heard the game say.

" What would that be, mystic voice." Sonic said acting as if he was soooooo important

(yeah right).

" You must prevent the worst from happening." The voice said.

" And what will happen and why do we need to help you?" Cel asked getting impatient.

" Let me start from the beginning. It all started 10 thousand years ago. The kings of ancient time invented a game. But not just any game. A game of great power and destuction. The kings conquered may great kingdoms with the help of the it. They were by far the most powerful beings on the face of the earth. Until the greed deceived them. The kings thought that if one of them had the game they would be ruler of all and receive innumerable powers. But one king managed to kill all the rest making it his own. But as he kept on using the game the power of it grew to the point were the king couldn't control it. And it destroyed him and the land he ruled. The game couldn't be stopped until nine warriors prevented more destruction from happening. The destroyed the evil coming from the game. But in the process destroyed themselves. Nobody knows how they did it, but it is now up to you to do the same thing and prevent the destuction of this game to happen once more. So will you do it?"

Everyone looked at the light speechless.

"Why should we help you? It's not like we HAVE to do this. Why don't you find somebody who is willing to risk their lives for something that doesn't even make sense?"

" Think Knuckles you could be a hero. Many beautiful girls doing every thing you say including"

But Rouge cut her off before she could finish the sentence. " That's all he needs to know honey. He's already taken. RIGHT!" Rouge said looking at the light waiting for Knuckles to answer.

When she looked over, Knuckles was drooling.

"Ouch… what was that for?" Knuckles asked as he ended up on the floor form a powerful slap in the back of the head by Rouge.

" We'll do it. If he dies fine." Rouge said with a look of evilness on her face.

" Well I guess that settles it. Are we going? I'm game!" Sonic asked the gang.

Everyone agreed.

" Come look into the light." The voice instructed.

" But I thought that was a bad thing!" Cinder said " Are you going to like burn our eyes out. Cause I looked into the sun once and I couldn't see for like ever."

" Can you see now?" Sil asked Cinder.

" Um… Is that a trick question" Cinder said looking at her hands.

" Just come on!" Sil said grabbing Cinder by her ear and pulling her towards the light.

" Thus the journey of great courage and strength starts." As the voice said this the light surrounded them and got so bright they were blinded and everyone knew this was going to be an adventure unlike anything they had done before.

A/N: So how did you like it. Review ok. And just if people were wondering I am the real Cinder. And if you read previous stories from my friends I really do get chills so bad I fall on the ground. OK. just thought everyone should know. So um… New chapter will be up soon. kk. bye. 


End file.
